It Takes Time to Realize
by rjjg14
Summary: Written for Anna Luiza for the Artina Ficathon. "The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable"


AN: Written for Ana Luiza. :)

Hope you guys will enjoy this one. :D This is Tina's POV. :D

BTW, I MISSED YOU GUYS! :)) :D

**Prompt: **_**"The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable"**_

PS: Please don't kill me. LOL :))

* * *

While I was cleaning up my room one night, a dusty shoe box underneath my bed caught my attention. It looks like it hasn't been opened for months. I got curious of what's inside, so I opened it. When I opened the box, I saw pictures and stuffs from my past...relationship. Memories that I really wanted to let go, but I can't seem to let go of. I've always wanted to start anew with my current boyfriend, Mike. We've been together for almost three months now. But all it seems to me right now is that I can't still let go of... _him._

I hate it. I hate the fact that I still haven't moved on over Artie. I know I should be happy with Mike, but I can't. UGH, I hate it.

We still see each other in glee club rehearsals, and he's my classmate in History and Math. It was really awkward to talk to him at first because we were group mates for our History report. But as the days passed by, we managed to be **civil** to one another.

In glee club, our break up had been a hot topic on the first few days of the school year. Especially when they found out that Mike and I were already dating. When I saw the look on Artie's face at that moment, I felt a sudden ache in my chest. I never really wanted to break up with him, but I've had enough of his insecurities. He always complains about his disability, and he thinks that makes him less of a person. I've always tried to convince him not to think like that, but we always end up fighting in the end. And I really hate the way he treats me sometimes. Yes, Artie may be sweet. But sometimes, he can be a douchebag, believe me.

I remember one time, when after he found out that I've been dating Mike, he approached me in our History class while our teacher was still outside and said, "Tina, c-can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked me.

"Sure." I replied to him with a half-smile.

"Tina," he started. "I know that you have Mike now. But I'm not gonna stop fighting for our relationship. I know that I've made mistakes in the past, and I am really, really sorry for that. I'm ready to make up for it, Tee, if you'll just let me. I really love you, Tina Cohen-Chang. I REALLY LOVE YOU." He said with tears forming from his baby blue eyes. I didn't know what to answer back, good thing Mr. Novillas came in already. And Artie wheeled himself back to his desk, leaving me with a burden in my chest.

At that moment, I was still mad at him. But when he apologized, I felt like I want to leave Mike and be with him again. But no, I said to myself: "Tina, Mike loves you and you'll be much happier with him."

Am I lying to myself for the past three months? Am I fooling myself? Yes, I am happy with Mike...but I feel like there was something wrong.

While I was looking through the contents of the box, I saw suddenly saw a silver thing shining at the bottom corner of it. It was a locket that Artie gave to me for our eighth month anniversary, our last one before we broke up. Our initials and the number _14,_ our anniversary, are engraved to it. Now, seeing this one had sent me over the edge. I cannot fool myself anymore. **I still do love Artie**..._but how about Mike?_

I've known Michael Nicholas Chang ever since we were in middle school. Our parents are really good friends. And they, especially my parents, were really thrilled when they found out that we were dating. And since then, his mom had been calling me, _shobe, _that's the Chinese term for daughter.

Mike Chang is like my knight-in-shining-armour. He's always there every time I need him. He'd been with me through ups and downs. He's really understanding and a true gentleman. That is what I really love about him.

"_WHY DON'T YOUBREAK UP WITH MIKE?"_

I've been asking myself that about that while I was taking a shower. That friggin box made me stop my "general cleaning" and decided to continue it some other time, because my mind suddenly got _preoccupied_ by Mike...and Artie.

I don't want to break Mike's heart. But I want to be happy. And I know I'll be much happier in Artie's arms. Sure, he maybe a douchebag sometimes, but _**I still love him**__._ UGH. I hate this.

* * *

While Mike and I were eating our lunch at the cafeteria the next day, he noticed that I was a bit uneasy that day, like there was something running though my mind.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Huh? Uh, nothing, I'm fine." I answered.

"Are you sure? But it seems that you have a problem." He frowned.

To be honest, yes, I do have a problem. But is it right to tell him? That I still love Artie? If I'm going to tell him that, he'll be really upset. Obviously.

"Yep, I'm good. No need to worry, Mike." I smiled.

"Okay, Rose. Whatever you say." He joked.

"Hey, stop calling me 'Rose', Nicholas!" I raised my voice. I really hate it when he calls me by my second name.

"I was just joking. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Okay, I'm sorry too." I laughed.

"Hey, eat your vegetables, young lady!" He joked. Noticing that I didn't ate those disgusting broccolis.

_Why on earth would they serve broccolis here at school? I thought my mom was the only one who would make me eat those disgusting little trees. _

"Yes, dad." I mocked him.

"Good." He continued to laugh.

* * *

When we were already at the choir room for our glee rehearsal, I noticed Artie was a bit sad. And as a _concerned_ friend, I approached him and asked him why.

"It's the thirteenth day of the month," he answered me with his puppy eyes.

"Uh," I uttered.

"I'm sorry, Tina." He said.

"For what?" I frowned.

"Nothing." He answered. "Just forget about it."

"Okay guys, who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue asked when he got inside the room. Our assignment for the week was to find a song which expresses something that we've done in the past that we regret. I had the perfect song in mind when he gave us that assignment, "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. But I'm a bit afraid to sing it in front of my fellow glee clubbers, especially in front of Mike.

You know what, this Mike and Artie thing makes my head ache. Especially last night, when I've realized that I've been fooling myself for almost three months now. I really don't know what to do. _Bull crap_.

"I want to go first, Mr. Schue." Artie raised his hand.

"Okay, Artie." Mr. Schue smiled.

He wheeled himself to the front, and then started singing.

"_It all came so easy_

_All the loving you gave me_

_The feelings we've shared_

_And I still can remember_

_How you touched me so tender_

_It told me you cared..."_

Oh dear, I feel like my eyes are starting to get heavy.

"Tina," Mercedes whispered from my back. "Looks like he's gonna cry."

"I know," I sniffled.

"You okay, honey?" she looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I faked a smile.

"_...We had a once in a lifetime_

_But I just didn't know it_

_Til my life fell apart_

_A second chance in a lifetime_

_Is it too much to ask_

_But I swear from the heart_

_If ever you're in my arms again_

_This time I'll love you much better_

_If ever you're in my arms again_

_This time I'll hold you forever_

_This time will never end..."_

Tears were starting to fall from my eyes, and I don't want him to notice that. Then suddenly, I noticed that Artie was looking at me. "Shit," I whispered while I wiped away my tears.

"Hey, are you crying?" Quinn tapped my shoulder.

"Uhm, no." I shooked my head.

"_...The best of romances_

_Deserve second chances_

_I'll get through you somehow_

_Coz I promise now..._"

I didn't let Artie to finish his song. I couldn't take it any longer. Tears were running from my eyes like waterfalls. I ran immediately outside, and unintentionally slammed the door when I was on my way out. It was like a Rachel Berry storm out, but a milder version of it. To my surprise, Mike followed me and found me crying in a corner.

"Here, take this." He tapped me on the shoulder and gave me a hanky.

"Thanks." I took the handkerchief and wiped my eyes.

"You still haven't got over him, don't you?" He asked while he sat beside me.

"Huh?" I tried to act as if I was clueless.

"It's really obvious, Tina. You've been acting like that since, what, since the first time you saw him on the first day of school, and especially when Artie sang the first few lines. Tina, be honest with me, do you still love him?" He asked me.

Wait, am I that obvious, or Mike is just really a good mind reader?

"Mike, promise me you won't be mad..." I frowned.

"I promise." He answered, but his voice was trembling and I noticed that his eyes were a bit watery.

"...yes." I whispered. "I'm sorry, Mike." I started to cry again.

"No, Tee, don't be sorry. It's okay." He smiled and wiped away my tears.

"But Mike," I frowned.

"Tina, don't worry. I'm fine." He answered.

"No, Mike you don't understand. If you think that I only make you a rebound, you're wrong." I said.

"I know." He smiled. "You know what Tee, Artie is lucky to have you." He chuckled while he wiped his tears.

"Mike..." I sighed again.

"Tina, I knew that from the very start, you were just confused about your feelings for Artie." He laughed.

"Does this means?" I asked.

"Yeah," He smiled. "Go, I don't want to cause misery to your life." He joked.

"Oh Mike," I hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

"We're still friends, aren't we?" I smiled.

"Of course," He let out a huge laugh.

After that, I ran back immediately to the choir room. But I guess I was too late, everybody had left already. As I walked my way to the parking lot, I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Tina, hold up!" the voice said. I looked around, but there was no one to be found. This gave me the chills, maybe there's a...ghost? "No Tina, there's no such thing as ghosts." I assured myself.

"Tina!" I turned around, and it was Artie who was calling me. "Hey, why'd you leave glee practice?" he said as he wheeled to me.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey, why'd you left earlier?" he inquired.

"Artie, I have to say something to you." I said.

"What is it?" He asked as he tilted his head. _Oh my, he looks so cute when he does that._

"I," I paused.

"'I' what?" he asked me.

"I still love you. There, I said it once, and I'll say it again, I love you Arthur Lance Abrams." I said on the top of my lungs.

"You forgive me now?" His eyes grew wide along with a big grin on his cute face.

"I've already forgave you a LONG time ago." I laughed.

"Hmf," he pouted his lips."B-but, how about Mike?" He asked.

"He understands," I smiled.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I don't wanna be thrown again in the dumpster." He laughed.

"I'll kick his ass if he does that to you." I laughed.

"Oh Tee, I've missed you so much." He smiled.

"Did I even go away? We're classmates in Math and History, remember?" I joked.

"No. But I just missed you so much, Tee. I missed, _us._" He blushed.

"Oh Artie, I've missed you too." I giggled while pinching his nose.

"You know what, Tee, this is the best anniversary present I'll ever receive. But, please promise me you'll never leave me again?" He gave me those puppy eyes again that I couldn't resist.

"I'll never leave you again, I promise" I smiled.

"I love you, Christina Rose Cohen-Chang. Advance happy anniversary." He giggled.

"I love you too, Artie. Advance happy anniversary." I leaned over and we shared a deep kiss.


End file.
